


Ролик

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Стива Роджерса спросили, что самое неприятное в его новом мире, он бы сперва очень хорошо подумал, а потом ответил бы — невозможность скрыться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ролик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано ночью в скайпе по заявке marina_ri: Мстители находят в сети гей-порно с Капитаном Америкой и Железным человеком и троллят Стива и Тони. Тони вовсе не троллится и реагирует очень радостно, Стив вообще не понимает что это такое, за что в его жизни подобное издевательство и какого черта Тони так радуется. Конечно, все кончается сексом.

Если бы Стива Роджерса спросили, что самое неприятное в его новом мире, он бы сперва очень хорошо подумал, а потом ответил бы — невозможность скрыться. Не от чужих глаз — к этому он, парень из нищего района, где в домах были картонные стены, тесные комнаты, а совокупления проходили за тонкой занавеской, был привычен. Ему не нравилось то, что никто даже не делал вид, будто не наблюдает. Не то чтобы Стива так уж интересовало чужое представление о нем — но то, что от этого представления некуда было деваться, порой раздражало. А в некоторые дни — откровенно бесило.

Один такой день как раз закончился, когда Стив прошел в свою комнату в штабе Мстителей и швырнул на кровать мокрое от пота полотенце. Боксерские груши по-прежнему отлично принимали его злость, сомнения и страх — пока не лопались под напором. Сегодня злости, кажется, было больше всего. И если бы Стива Роджерса вот прямо в эту минуту спросили, что самое неприятное в новом мире — он ответил бы: «Чертов интернет и все, кто умеет им пользоваться!»

В команде, увы, умели все. Даже Тор освоил навыки вроде открытия браузера и поисковиков. Он и нашел тот чертов ролик. Решил, видишь ли, для интереса и тренировки навыков заказать пиццу! Ну, ведь анекдот же — асгардский бог, заказывающий пиццу через интернет! Анекдотом, собственно, все и обернулось: вместо названия пиццерии или, на худой конец, фразы «заказать пиццу» Тор начал вбивать в поисковик слова, описывающие эту чертову пиццу — которую суровый бог обожал чуть меньше, чем свой молот. А поисковик последовал этой инопланетной логике и сразу после слов «большой и горячий» выдал ему — Стив Роджерс. И Тор не устоял. Как он потом весело рассказывал команде, сбежавшейся на его рев — от удивления. 

Тору было весело. Абсолютно всей команде было весело, даже Бэннеру, который глянул всего краем глаза, закрыл лицо рукой и ушел, но Стив-то видел смех в его глазах полчаса назад, когда встретил Брюса, идущего из лаборатории вместе со Старком!

Стив скрипнул зубами. Старк — вот что было хуже всего. Плоть от плоти этого чертова мира, который не отводил глаза, а бросался тебе в лицо, ослеплял, доводил до ошеломления и не оставлял тебе никакого достоинства. И почему-то именно Стив чаще всего становился объектом его шуточек, и временами это очень напоминало Стиву те дни, когда он был самым тощим и слабым в доме, на улице, в школе. И как тогда он не мог толком нанести обидчикам ни одного удара, так теперь он не мог побить Старка его же оружием — и оттого Стиву иногда хотелось обойтись тем, что уж было, и выбить Старку все его чертовы зубы. Вживит себе новые, невелика потеря... 

Сегодня это желание было особенно сильным. Не хочет ли надежда Америки навестить гей-прайд? Смог бы он повторить ту позу, которая так классно удалась парню в его костюме в порно? Как нижний лучше выглядел — в костюме Железного Человека или без, и сколько времени при заданной силе трения и нормальной ректальной температуре человеческого тела понадобится для таяния капитанской сосульки. Он бросал все это между делом и лучезарно улыбался — а Стиву оставалось только краснеть и уходить. Фактически чертов Старк весь день гонял его по базе, и единственное место, где его не оказалось, был тренажерный зал. Вероятно, выражение лица Стива наконец подсказало гениальному Тони Старку, что лучше туда не соваться.

Стив сел на кровать, потер лицо руками. Господи. Ладно. Ладно, если мыслить трезво, то в этом проклятом ролике не было ничего особенного – судя по тому, что Стив успел увидеть за ту минуту, которую остолбенело смотрел на экран. Он в юности наблюдал и не такое — не в смысле поз, о которых так беспокоился Старк, а в смысле совершенно откровенной, не стесняющейся себя грязи, которой иногда так хочется телу. Иногда и ему предлагали так подзаработать — в районе порта был спрос абсолютно на все, что шевелилось. Стив еще был не самым экзотическим, на что там могли найтись покупатели — всего-то тощий беспомощный пацан. Беспомощность-то, скорее всего и привлекла. Это потом все стало наоборот, в тот веселый период его жизни, когда обнаружилось, каким совершенно другим бывает утро, если ты проснулся без боли в груди, а на новенькую могучую шею пачками вешались хористки из их разъездного балагана, где Стив исполнял обязанности штатной обезьянки... Он поморщился от запаха собственного пота, потряс головой и пошел в душ.

Те девчонки. Разбитные, бойкие, длинноногие, густо намазанные кремом и осыпанные пудрой, с липкими от помады губами. Мэгги, да, ее звали Мэгги — ту, что научила его целоваться. Ну, как научила — прижала в уголке — пигалица, сама ему до середины груди, обхватила горячими влажными руками, потянула на себя и впилась в губы. Стив сперва окаменел — а потом что-то случилось. Ее рот был влажным, язычок быстро сновал туда-сюда по сомкнутым губам, терся ласково, как котенок — и он... он впустил. И ответил. И стало хорошо, жарко, и все тело потянуло какой-то совсем другой силой. У нее был бурляще-алый цвет, золотые искры бежали по позвоночнику все быстрее, и он прижался, прижался изо всех сил к мягкому, горячему телу Мэгги... 

Она не смеялась, конечно. Она предлагала повторить, смотрела хищно, как кошка на мышь, облизывала губы, но Стив сбежал. И с тех пор обходил Мэгги, как мог, и старался не думать, о чем шушукаются девчонки из подтанцовки за его спиной.

Зря он это вспомнил. Совсем зря. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас побиться головой о нежно-зеленые стенки душевой кабины — но тогда пришлось бы потом объяснять, откуда в них проломы. Так что оставалось только одно — сесть на пол и взять себя в хорошо намыленные руки. Стив сгреб в кулак колом стоящий член, закусил губу, заскользил привычно вверх и вниз. Плечи гудели от напряжения, тело стало, как всегда, невыносимо чувствительным — он ощущал каждую каплю воды, стекавшей с шеи вниз, по соскам, по животу, и когда кончил — это было почти больно. Стив посидел немного, тяжело дыша, потом поднялся и принялся яростно растирать мочалкой кожу.

Ладно, подумал он, накрываясь одеялом и ставя будильник на 5-30. Завтра будет новый день. Старк, конечно, останется прежним — но Стив найдет, чем его успокоить. В конце концов, когда не помогает ни доброе, ни злое слово, всегда остается хук с правой.

Спал Стив плохо — снилось что-то горячечное, дурное и запутанное, на самой границе между сном и явью. Изредка он выныривал оттуда на поверхность и смотрел полуприкрытыми глазами на будильник — а тот показывал час ночи, два, два тридцать... На трех сорока Стив решил, что с него хватит, встал, влез в мягкие штаны и футболку и вышел в коридор. Постоял немного, прислушиваясь к абсолютной тишине жилого крыла и пытаясь выбрать, куда теперь идти. В желудке забурчало. 

— Есть, командир, — усмехнулся Стив и пошел в сторону кухни, которая до сих пор вообще-то больше напоминала ему какой-нибудь выставочный павильон Старка из его времен. Или пункт управления полетами — оттуда же. Но этого Стив, разумеется, никому не говорил — точно так же, как никого не спрашивал, как пользоваться всей этой домашней техникой. Просто читал инструкцию.

Войдя в кухню, он ощутил такую тоску по инструкциям — четким, внятным и с картинками, что аж заболели стиснутые челюсти. На кухне сидел Старк. Пил какую-то свою витаминную гадость и быстро-быстро скользил пальцами по планшету.

Стиву очень захотелось повернуться и уйти. И он бы ушел, если бы не его желудок, который выразил недовольство этими трусливыми намерениями так громко, что Старк поднял голову.

— Зов тела, капитан? Звучит грозно, я даже испугался. Хочешь съесть меня?

Стив задержал дыхание. Нет, он не будет бить Тони Старка. Даже если он процитирует весь этот чертов ролик — Стив не будет его бить. Он солдат. Суперсолдат. У него железные нервы. 

— Ого! Придержи-ка свою мощь, а то команде придется завтракать среди руин.

Стив недоуменно посмотрел на ручку холодильника в своей ладони и зубцы торчащей на дверце сломанной пластмассы. Выдохнул, осторожно положил ручку на стол, открыл холодильник. Хлеб и ветчина. Отлично. Он вытащил пакеты, поставил рядом с несчастной ручкой, щелкнул кнопкой чайника, прямо физически чувствуя, как скользит по нему взгляд Старка.

— Что не спишь, Тони? — спросил Стив спокойно.

— Кошмары замучили. Эротические. Где ты пробиваешь своим членом сзади мой костюм. 

— Ну, боюсь, на такое я не способен, — заметил Стив, заливая кипятком чайный пакет. — Меня, знаешь ли, не привлекает.

— А что привлекает? 

Стив повернулся и смерил его усталым взглядом.

— Тони, может, хватит, а? Я понимаю — тебе это все нравится — доставать меня, смотреть порно в компании, наслаждаться тем, что кто-то думает, будто трахает тебя...

— О, кэп, ты сказал плохое слово! 

— ... но мне все это не нужно. Мне противно, понимаешь?

Тони пожал плечами и встал.

— Понимаю, — сказал он, глядя на Стива в упор. Его улыбка была лучезарной. — Но мне-то весело, так что смирись, Роджерс.

И тогда Стив перестал думать. Ведомый одной только яростью, он шагнул вперед, обхватил Тони Старка за плечи, дернул на себя и грубо стиснул ладонью его задницу.

Мир дрогнул. Вернее, мир-то остался на месте — дрогнул Стив. Дрогнул и поплыл, закачался под ошалевшим и беспомощным взглядом Тони Старка, который так не сочетался с яркой улыбкой на его губах. Захотелось вдруг провести пальцем по подбородку, по завиткам бороды — вверх, к уху, в котором, как улитка, прятался коммуникатор. Вместо этого Стив сильнее сжал пальцы, глядя Тони прямо в глаза, а потом шлепнул его открытой ладонью — гулко, сильно.

— Теперь тоже весело? — прошипел Стив.

Тони закусил губу. Его лицо стало вдруг почти детским, молящим. Он поднял руку, обхватил Стива за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. И в этом поцелуе не было никакой робости, и никакого веселья, и никакой осторожности. Только отчаянная, бешеная жажда — и Стив едва устоял на ногах, но все-таки устоял. И ответил. И когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив обнаружил свои руки уже не поверх штанов Тони, а внутри, а Тони гладил пальцами его соски под футболкой, и по телу будто бежали алые волны с золотыми колючими искрами на гребнях.

— Скажи мне, что ты знаешь, что делать, — попросил Тони хрипло.

— Немного, — ответил Стив таким же преступным голосом. — К тебе или ко мне?

В комнату к Стиву они шли друг за другом и очень быстро. Так люди в Нью-Йорке спешат по своим делам, не обращая внимания ни на что в целом свете. Тони был впереди, и Стив очень старался себя контролировать, но в результате один раз все-таки въехал плечом в угол — он все еще чувствовал на своих ладонях тепло кожи, пальцы помнили мягкость, упругую округлость плоти. Они остановились у двери, Стив быстро шлепнул вспотевшей ладонью по панели, Тони шагнул вперед — и кажется, зажегся свет. Или погас. Стив не понимал — он был будто в эпицентре урагана, который срывал с него одежду, впивался в губы и шею, ласкал жадно и щедро, и Стив отдавался этому, не сопротивляясь, и сам протягивал руки, скользил ладонями по жаркому гибкому телу. В какой-то момент просветления он обнаружил себя лежащим прямо на полу. Ворс ковра колол спину. Тони нависал над ним, абсолютно голый, поджарый, угловатый, в нем не было ни тени мягкости, и Стив понял, что сейчас, вот прямо сейчас — он кончит.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Стив, — пожалуйста, Тони... господи...

Тони опустился на него. Его локти касались висков Стива, его член скользил по животу, яйца, холодные от напряжения, легли на головку. Стив зашипел — тело распирало силой, той, дикой, жуткой, которая могла снести, вырвать с корнями, разбить навсегда... Он вцепился руками в задницу Тони, вжался в него. 

— Чего хочешь, Стив? — Горячий шепот обжег ухо, волна ударила, выгнула, закачала. — Скажи, что мне сделать?

— Что... что хочешь, Тони. Все, что хочешь, только... я... Тони, Тони...

Язык Тони нырнул в его вой, заглушил, запечатал. Стив стонал, отвечая, тискал округлые ягодицы, сжимал бока, гладил взмокшую спину. А потом Тони заскользил вниз, протянулся по телу, будто горячая волна, член Стива окунулся ему в рот — и Стив успел только выдохнуть, прежде чем распался, вытек, исчез.

Потом оказалось, что свет все-таки был включен. Слепил через закрытые веки. Стив кое-как повернул голову — тело, всегда будто накачанное движением, сейчас было абсолютно пустым и тихим. Он открыл глаза. Тони смотрел на него — так жадно и внимательно, будто Стив мог вот-вот раствориться в воздухе, и дыхание его было тяжелым, судорожным. Стив лежал, не шевелясь, впитывая все это — расширенные черные глаза, болезненно кривящиеся приоткрытые губы, линии глубоких морщин на лбу, в которых застревал, запечатывался резкий свет, несколько серебристых волосков в бороде. Стив с трудом поднял руку, тронул, погладил, чувствуя пальцами, плечом, всем телом дрожь голодного тела Тони.

— Что мне сделать? — спросил он, и Тони самодовольно усмехнулся.

— А что сможешь?

Стив прислушался к себе и понял, что, кажется, совершенно ничего. Тоже мне. Суперсолдат. Тони дрожал, мелко, как от холода, все его тело было сжато, как пружина, и Стив подумал вдруг о далеком, ужасно далеком утре, в которое Тор решил сделать всем доброе дело.

— Дай мне в рот, — сказал он тихо. Тони дернулся. Глаза его стали дикими, губы задрожали и искривились, и Стив повторил. — Дай. Хочу.

Если не считать того, как сильно подгибались локти, на которые Стив опирался — это оказалось совсем просто. Он только и успел, что сжать губами головку, как рот и подбородок залило спермой, а Тони с долгим стоном обмяк над ним, согнувшись пополам. Стив подавился и закашлялся, и свалился обратно на пол. Тони опустился рядом с ним и потянулся губами к губам. А Стив отвернулся и сказал: 

— Не надо.

— Что, уже наступил неловкий момент? А как же заснуть в одной постели и предложение руки и сердца поутру? — поинтересовался Тони, и его голос был почти тем же самым, которым он изводил Стива столько времени. Ну, может, только чуть-чуть надтреснутый. Стив вздохнул и прижал его к себе — взведенного, как курок. И подумал, что если бы он раньше додумался прикоснуться к Тони Старку с его откровенным, сумасшедшим и ничего не прячущим телом, то ему не понадобились бы никакие инструкции. 

— Нет. Просто... ну, не после же...

И Тони расхохотался. А потом все-таки поцеловал — нагло, медленно и откровенно наслаждаясь процессом.

А Стив, конечно, ответил.

fin


End file.
